Pyramid
by jennyVDL93
Summary: Earthquake can't shake us, cyclones can't break us, hurricanes can't take away our love...   Kanon mencintai Schneizel, apapun yang terjadi, cintanya abadi.   Terinspirasi dari lagu Pyramid by Charice ft. Iyaz.   Enjoy!


**Song 1 : Pyramid, Iyaz ft. Charice**

-Jenny VDL-

_Shauty's love is like a pyramid_

_We stand together 'till the very end_

_There'll never be another love for sure,_

_Iyaz and Charice here we go_

'Apakah cinta ini?' Kanon bertanya dalam hati. Ia memandang Schneizel-sama, pangerannya, cintanya. Pangeran ini selalu berada di depannya. Dan dia selalu berada di belakangnya. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Akan selalu ada sampai akhir, akan selalu mencintainya.

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown_

_Solid as the ground we've known_

_And I just wanna carry on_

Schneizel menatap punggung asistennya itu. Sudah waktunya ia tidur. "Selamat malam, Schneizel-sama." Kanon membungkuk sebelum menutup pintu kamar tuannya. Schneizel menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Kanon, kau mencintaiku?' Schneizel mencoba-coba berbagai kemungkinan, tapi selalu berakhir pada kesimpulan yang sama, Kanon mencintainya. 'Itu terlihat... jelas,' gumamnya dalam hati. 'Sudah waktunya tidur'. Ia menutup matanya.

_We took it from the bottom up_

_And even in a dessert storm_

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_

_Wishing every moment froze_

"Highness, teh anda." Suara pelayan memecah kesibukan mereka. Kanon berjalan menyambut teh dari pelayan itu. 'Teh anda, Schneizel-sama." Kanon meletakkan cangkir teh tuannya di hadapannya dan mengambil miliknya. Ia duduk di sofa di ruangan itu, menyeruput tehnya sedikit, sambil mengobrol santai dengan tuannya. Schneizel membiarkan dirinya larut dalam suara hangat asistennya, sementara Kanon berharap waktu ini berhenti, atau setidaknya minum teh bersama selama-lamanya. Ia ingin selalu bisa menatap wajah tuannya, bukan hanya punggungnya. Berharap. Entahlah, berharap untuk apa. Keduannya tidak ingin mengakuinya, hanya bisa beteriak dalam hati masing-masing.

_Now I just wanna let you know_

_Earthquake can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

Ah, bukan, bukan tidak ingin mengakuinya, tidak tahukah kamu, bahwa keduanya merasa sangat sakit? Sakit karena terus menahan perasaan masing-masing, berusaha menahan sebuah kalimat yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Bukan, bukan tidak ingin mengakuinya, hanya tidak bisa mengakuinya. Dunia tidak mengijinkannya, mereka tahu. Tapi, dalam hati masing-masing, mereka berteriak, menangis, bersumpah untuk saling mencintai, berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain, bukan hanya _earthquake, cyclones_ atau_ hurricanes, _bahkan kematian tidak akan memisahkan mereka. Cinta yang tak akan berakhir, namun tak terucapkan. Yang terucapkan malah, "Schneizel-sama, besok kita akan ke Mesir, Area 16."

_Pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven touch_

_Together at the top, like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowin_

_We'll never fall just keep on goin_

_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid_

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey, hey_

Schneizel menatap bangunan kuno di hadapannya, menyentuh batu-batu yang menyusunnya, takjub. Piramida itu tersusun dari batu-batu yang saling mendukung, saling bertautan, bersama-sama, hingga terlihat amat kokoh. Kanon memandang piramida itu dan tersenyum. 'Mereka tidak akan runtuh karena angin, mereka kuat karena bersama. Schneizel-sama, apakah menurutmu aku pantas di sebelahmu? Sudah cukup membuatmu kuat?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Ayo kembali, Kan-" Schneizel berbalik dan menemukan Kanon yang... meneteskan air mata? "Ada apa, Kanon?" Kanon buru-buru berbalik dan berlari, "Akan saya siapkan mobilnya."

_Cold, never ever when you close_

_We will never let it fall_

_A Story that never told_

_Something like a mystery_

Sekalipun di hotel Mesir, Kanon tetap menjalankan tugasnya setiap malam. Schneizel berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Schneizel-sama, saya membawakan selimut tambahan." Kanon meletakkan selimut itu disamping tuannya. "Iklim Mesir benar-benar lucu ya, Siangnya panas sekali, tapi malamnya dingin sekali," kata Schneizel sambil mengambil selimut tambahan. "Itu karena daerah Mesir yang terletak di padang pasir, Highness." Kanon melihat tuannya yang kesulitan dengan selimut tambahan buru-buru mengambil selimut itu dari tangan tuannya. "Biar saya saja Highness, silahkan berbaring." Schneizel membaringkan tubuhnya, sementara Kanon membentangkan beberapa selimut itu diatas tubuh sang pangeran. "Selamat malam, Higness." Kanon membungkuk sebelum keluar dari kamar tuannya. Ia menutup pintu itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah didengar oleh tuannya, sesuatu yang akan tetap menjadi rahasianya, seperti misteri. _"Good night, love."_

_And every step we've took we grown_

_Look how fast the time has flown_

_The journey to the place unknown_

_We're going down the history_

"Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama, Kanon?" Schneizel menatap mata biru di hadapannya. Kanon membuang pandangannya, menatap lantai di bawahnya. "A-aku tidak ingat, maaf." Dalam hatinya Kanon ingin menangis, 'Tidak ingatkah engkau berapa lama kita bersama, my prince?'. Schneizel menatap _aide_nya. Kanon membungkukkan badannya dan berkata, "Saya sedang tidak enak badan, bolehkah saya izin istirahat?" Schneizel menatap Kanon yang membungkuk, ia tidak ingin menggali lebih dalam, tidak ingin membuat ia terluka. "Ya, Kanon." Dengan pelan dan hormat Kanon keluar dari ruang kerja tuannya, berharap ia tidak terlihat berbeda, walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia mengenal tuannya sangat baik, ia tahu tuannya tahu, tapi tidak apa, ia harap. Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Kanon hanya bisa menangis, menangis tanpa suara. 'Semua ini akan berakhir ke mana?'._ To the place unknown, they are going down the history, as prince and aide, haha._

_Earthquake can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

Kanon yakin, cintanya ini tidak akan berakhir. Walau gempa bumi, badai dan topan sekalipun, cintanya takkan hilang. Cinta yang hanya untuk pangerannya.

_Like a pyramid I wanna show you_

_That I love you so much that we gonna get through_

_Even when it's storms, I will never go_

_I wanna be the one to keep you safe_

_Before it was a love, I care more than enough_

_Holding to one another be the cover when it's rough_

"KYAAAA!" Kanon bisa mendengar teriakan dan pecahan kaca menusuk telinganya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar, menuju tuannya. Ia menggenggam pistol di balik bajunya. Ia berlari, berlari menuju tuannya. 'Teroris Mesir? Bukankah kedatangan Schneizel-sama dirahasiakan?'. Kanon membuka pintu ruangan tuannya dan bersyukur tuannya masih berada di sana, tanpa luka. Di sebelahnya Gino terlihat siap untuk bertarung. "Schneizel-sama, kita harus cepat pergi." Schneizel mengangguk. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka dihentikan oleh beberapa orang berpakaian khas tentara perjuangan Mesir. Mereka menodongkan senjata, Kanon segera menjadi tameng bagi tuannya.

Salah seorang yang terlihat sangat angkuh menyapa Schneizel, "Selamat siang, Schneizel el Britannia, bagaimana perjalanan anda selama di Mesir, ah bukan, Area 16?".

Schneizel menjawab dengan tenang, "Selamat siang, senang bertemu anda. Saya juga sangat senang selama berada di sini. Area 16 sangat menakjubkan."

"Ah, begitukah? Oh ya, sungguh tidak sopan saya ini, perkenalkan, nama saya Abdel Ghonim Sabah." Mata Schneizel membelalak. Ia tahu nama ini, nama pemberontak psikopat dari Area 16, pembunuh yang tidak banyak bicara. Kanon juga tahu nama itu, ia tahu tuannya berada dalam masalah.

"Tampaknya anda tidak asing dengan nama saya. Nah, bawahanku, bantai mere-"

'BRUGGHH!' Sebuah knightmare pink menginterupsi perkataan Abdel Sabah. Menyadari adanya kesempatan bagi Schneizel untuk kabur, Abdel berteriak, "Cepat bantai mereka!"

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, Schneizel berhasil diselamatkan ke dalam knightmare, sedangkan Kanon, sebagai tameng hidup harus menerima beberap peluru yang salah satunya menembus dadanya.

_Oh, mother nature or disaster won't stop our happy ever after_

Schneizel menggenggam tangan Kanon. Kanon yang berada di batas hidup-matinya. Schneizel tidak peduli lagi, yang ia inginkan hanyalah berada di sisi Kanon, berdoa agar ia tidak meninggalkannya. Schneizel membiarkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang percaya pada Tuhan, tapi untuk kali ini, ia meminta padaNya, mengemis agar Kanon tetap hidup. Masih ada kata yang belum diucapkannya. 'Kumohon'

"_Oh, mother nature or disaster please don't stop our happy ever after"_

-Jenny VDL-

**This is my first song fict, hope you like it.**

**So angsty.**


End file.
